


Beach Buried Bingo

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: While on a beach romp, a nudist finds something very interesting...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Beach Buried Bingo

It was early in the morning when I went for my daily walk on the beach. You can’t ask for a better time to go for a beach side scroll; the sun barely rising from the clouds, leaving just enough light without getting baked in UV rays, the ocean calmly lapping at your side and best of all, little to no people out and about. 

It’s a perfect mix to take a walk in the nude without pesky things like people trying to get you on indecent exposure charges. Doubly perfect when you have a cool breeze running over your skin and the bits of sunlight warming you up at the same time.  
With euphoria like this, it can be easy to understand how I wasn’t watching my steps when I tripped and fell to the ground. Rising, I was sputtering out sand and brushing my body off, trying to find what I tripped over. 

Sticking out of the ground was what appeared to be a smooth piece of glass. Utterly annoyed, I began digging up at the ground, not wanting a piece of glass to get the best of me. What I ended up unearthing was a glass bottle.

Getting curious, I picked it up and took a closer look at it, running my hands on the cold exterior; it was an average wine bottle, the kind you’d see in the supermarkets. The glass was translucent enough that I could see what appeared to be parchment paper inside. 

Now I was imaginative; maybe I stumbled upon some treasure map or the codes to an ancient conspiracy. Just as my mind began to wander, I heard voices in the far distance. Snapping at attention, I realized that was my cue to leave and bolted to the car, bottle in my hand.

Throwing on an oversized t-shirt to hide my lady bits, I felt secured, yet disappointed I had to get dressed so soon. Sitting in my car, I noticed the bottle I had brought with me. Curiosity coming back to me, I grabbed the bottle and started shake the papers loose.

Eventually, I shook it just loose enough that I could grab the papers out of the opening. Folding out the papers, the contents started becoming clearer to me; one of the papers turned out to be a map after all, detailing a course to what looked like tropical islands.

Another paper detailed just what these islands were; the writing described them as a “paradise”. Specifically, it was a paradise where one could go unclothed as much as they liked without the worries of offending anyone. There were even pictures of people having fun while in the nude, as if it were trying to sell me the idea. 

I started thinking about it; this seemed way too good to be true and kind of contrived when I thought about it…but a paradise where can go nude and have fun? It sounded like fate brought me this bottle for a reason.


End file.
